Time to Come Home
by KyoFooch16
Summary: In this story, 5 years after Sasuke left, Naruto makes one last attempt to bring him home. The problem is that they both know plenty of reasons why Sasuke shouldn’t come back and only one true reason why. YAOI sasuXnaru
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alright, let's get this show on the road. First let me lay down the facts, _'Time to Come Home'_ is a YAOI fanfic staring sasuXnaru. This story is rated 'T' for language and some sexual content. You won't read anything worse then what's in a PG-13 movie. The story is finished and it is a total of five chapters; it won't take you too long to read. And I'm pretty happy with it. The ending sweetly suggests that there may be a Part: 2 to the story, but it all depends on whether or not you guys like it, so please comment and give your opinions. Don't be afraid to tell the truth but keep it polite please.

-In this story, 5 years after Sasuke left, Naruto makes one last attempt to bring him home. The problem is that they both know plenty of reasons why Sasuke shouldn't come back and only one **_true reason_** why.

I need to apologize for the first chapter. I think it's the shortest one but still it starts off a bit slow so just bare with me.

_Introduction:_

_It was a long time ago that he decided what to do in this situation; years in fact. It was precisely 5 long years ago…but only when he became a Jounin did he finally step up to do what he had to do._

"_Betrayal"…that word didn't mean anything anymore. It meant nothing, and even if it did, then its message of sadness and logic couldn't be heard over the pumping adrenalin of love that coursed through every vein in Naruto's 18 year old body._

Chapter 1: Permission

_5 years into the future after the betrayal: Mid Winter Does the leaf village ever get a winter season?...I dunno…In this fanfic it does…shrugs_

Naruto was standing in Tsunade's office; he was asking something of her in a hushed tone.

Tsunade turned herself around,

"Are you insane? What makes you think that I'd even allow that traitor back in this village?"

Naruto shuffled his feet side to side; what to say what to say…

"Ma'm… the revenge he so long yearned for has been taken upon his brother, his _'comrades'_ have abandoned him out of fear, and Orochimaru's life was taken by our ninjas over 4 years ago… he's all alone now…wandering. I…I think he may be searching for the purpose of life that he lost as a child."

Tsunade rolled her eyes,

"So basically you're saying, that he's alone now so we should take him back…" she laughed. "And his lost purpose! What purpose is that?"

Naruto tilted his head and stared at her as if the answer was completely obvious.

"To be a great ninja of the Leaf Village…"

Tsunade laughed again.

"Alright Naruto, you got me there. But…"

"But…?

She looked at him seriously.

"What is your plan to bring him home? Hm? Are you going to attempt to convince that villain to come back here peacefully, or do you plan to use force?"

Naruto was dreading that question from the very beginning; in all honesty…he had no plan whatsoever. You'd think after deciding this 5 years ago, he'd have _something_, but no…nothing.

"I guess force will be a necessary-"

"Necessary! Tsunade interrupted. "Naruto, I'd be surprised if you came back here alive after fighting that man!…Hell, I'd be surprised if anyone in a team of 30 could survive a battle with him! Do you think it'll be so easy as to ask him to come home and he'd just bounce right up with an energetic 'Yes!' and coming running back here?"

Naruto opened his mouth but Tsunade continued.

"And even if you did bring him back here…how would we keep him here under custody? For a man like him, a seal will only work for so long. And if he did come here peacefully, how can you expect us to trust him ever again? He's the type of person who'll be smiling at you one moment and then decapitate you the next. And if you bring him here by force it will only cause terrible danger for the village. What if he escapes! What if he goes on a rampage Naruto! How many innocent lives would it take to get through to you that the man doesn't and never will belong here ever again!"

"SHUT UP!"

Tsunade recoiled with a look of surprise on her face.

"I understand the crimes he's committed! I realize how much pain and suffering he's caused! I know that he might not want to come back!

I GET IT!"

Naruto inhaled sharply,

"I get everything you've told me! But there's something you don't get Tsunade and that's that once upon a time…that man…that villain…fought to protect this village, he almost died trying to save me and everyone else on a number of occasions! And yes, he betrayed us; he betrayed his home…he betrayed…me, but that doesn't mean that his story has to end…it doesn't mean that we should let him fade away from our memories! And if I bring him back here and **anything** should happen to this village and its inhabitants…I will take full responsibility. Please Tsunade…I beg you, just let me try…one last time."

Tsunade stared at Naruto for awhile.

"Hmph…I've never seen you so serious before…"

Naruto didn't release his gaze on her for a second. But she smiled in return to his glare.

"The two of you…yeah…I think I get it now…"

He grew stiff as his cheeks flushed a tint of pink. Tsunade looked at him for a moment longer and then got up and made her way to a cabinet full of her famous medicines. Naruto stared at her curiously for awhile until she closed the doors and made her way back over to him with something clutched in her hand.

She gave it to him.

"I think this'll come in handy on your _'quest'_."

Naruto looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and embraced him.

"Despite what I said, I think its time…for Sasuke to come home too…"

He embraced her back,

"Thank you." He whispered.

Read onto Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

Tracking down Sasuke was harder than Naruto thought. Usually it was easy to find him…just follow the wave of destruction; but now there was nothing that would lend him a helping hand to find his former friend. He searched the surrounding areas and asked around a lot of small villages since he thought that if Sasuke wanted to keep on the down low he'd avoid larger more populated places; but no one had spotted him recently and after 3 weeks it seemed like this _'quest'_ as Tsunade had referred to it was all for not. After awhile Naruto was seriously considering returning to the village and maybe trying his search another time, when it wasn't the middle of winter. Sasuke was probably in some nice warm area right now…he would have realized winter was coming and made a break for warmer climate.

"_Maybe he'll be back in the area when spring comes…"_

Naruto thought as he stared at the falling snow.

He shrugged sadly, stood up and prepared to head back to the Leaf Village. It'd take almost a week to get there but Naruto figured he might as well start right then and there. Suddenly he sensed something heading towards him fast. He shot up into a nearby tree and waited to see his tailgater. No sooner did _he_ appear right where Naruto was standing just moments ago.

Sasuke was as beautiful as ever at 19 years; his hair was the same, only a bit longer. The only thing that had really changed since last Naruto saw him was his clothing; he was wearing a pair of large black pants and a ratty navy blue sweatshirt. He obviously changed clothes in order to avoid unwanted attention. Ever since Orochimaru's death, Sasuke had kept a surprisingly low profile; his attacks had slowed and slowed until there hadn't been any recorded incident including him for 2 years. Many thought he may have died but Naruto knew better, as did all of the people who knew Sasuke as a child. The last of the Uchiha wasn't dead in the least bit; he was standing merely 2 trees away from Naruto. Naruto paused to admire Sasuke's unrelinquished beauty. He was drawn to his eyes and saw that the Sharingan was gone but the cold and heartless hatred remained. Naruto wondered silently how so much sadness could remain in his eyes after 2 crimeless years. If Itachi is dead…then how can he still hold onto so much anger? But the answer hit him almost immediately.

"_Loneliness…regret even?"_

Naruto knew what he had to do.

"_It's now or never."_

He jumped out of the tree and landed on one of its branches. Two trees down Sasuke still had his back to him.

"Sasuke…"

"Dobe…"

He almost smirked at the word Sasuke had seemingly believed was Naruto's name for years when they were children. But now he was at a loss at what to do; he had found Sasuke…now what?

Sasuke's cold voice broke the silence

"Why are you here?"

Naruto opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come. Sasuke continued,

"Are you here to settle our score…after 5 years are you ready to end our rivalry once and for all?"

Naruto surprised himself when he smiled softly...

"Actually…" he began still smiling, "I was kinda hoping we could…continue it…"

Sasuke, fast as ever, suddenly pinned Naruto up against a tree, clutching his throat.

"You think you're funny don't you shithead…Acting like this is all fun and games like when we were stupid little kids…Well we're not…not anymore…and those days will never return no matter how hard you wish they would; so if you're not going to get serious about fighting me then I'll just kill you right here and now! The joy of painting this snow red with your blood will give me some entertainment at the very least; I haven't had a good fight in years…I crave it from you."

His words were filled with hatred and anger, but Naruto saw passed all of it and spoke softly.

"Is fighting all you think about anymore?"

Sasuke glared at him.

"Orochimaru's dead, I murdered my brother long ago, and my worthless pawns ran away... What else is there for me in this world!"

"Sasuke…there's so much here-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Naruto stopped speaking. Sasuke continued screaming his cold words as his fingers gripped his throat tighter with each,

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! DON'T FORCE YOUR PATHETIC OPTIMISTIC IDEAS INTO MY TAINTED MIND! WHO ARE YOU TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING? WHO ARE YOU TO KNOW MY PAIN! MY SUFFERING! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!…NOTHING ABOUT MY STUGGLES…MY REGRETS! SO SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! DON'T SPEAK TO ME! DON'T THINK OF ME! JUST STOP! JUST……just…stop…please god stop…"

"Stop?"

He was silent, but he released Naruto from his grip. Sasuke's tears of fury froze quickly to his pale cheeks.

Naruto stared at him for a moment and then asked again.

"What is it that you want me to stop Sasuke?"

Sasuke backed away with his hands clutching his face.

"…Stop…no…no more pity…I don't want your filthy pity…I don't want your retched kindness…I hate you……I hate you…so much…"

Now, the tears began to come in Naruto's eyes. Naruto rubbed his throat and walked past Sasuke to the edge of the tree branch; he held out his palm and caught some snowflakes on the tips of his fingers.

"Snow is so beautiful don't you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head to see the snow, but made no reply.

Naruto continued.

"When it surrounds you…you almost feel purified, innocent…and clean…like a child. When I inhale it…it…almost feels like I'm a kid again, playing with everyone on those hot summer days when the heat made it too dangerous to train. Do you remember?"

Sasuke was silent.

"I remember the time when I filled up one water balloon as much as I could…and I managed to get behind you and threw it…it exploded all over you.

Naruto laughed as he continued,

"Y-You were soaked to the bone. Then you looked at me with those furious eyes and I ran for the hills. But damn it…you were always faster than me; you tackled me into the stream we were near. In the end both of us were wet and…we laughed…even Saukra-chan laughed as she helped us out. And you…you laughed…all three of us were sprawled out on the warm grass laughing out asses off as the sun dried us.

That is one of my fondest memories of our time together…before you left…before the pain came…"

Sasuke bent down and picked up a handful of snow. He let it fall slowly through his thin fingers as the wind blew a gentle cold breeze through his hair. Naruto spotted him close his eyes and inhale the winter air deeply. And then he spoke but one word,

"_Laughter…"_

Naruto shivered sadly and turned himself away from Sasuke.

"I should tell you…" Naruto began again, "I didn't come here to fight…but I didn't come here to pity you either…Dude, I stop pitying you a long time ago."

Sasuke dropped the remaining snow and turned towards him.

"Then why have you sought me out?"

Naruto sighed and turned towards Sasuke.

"…I've come to bring you home."

His eyes grew wide and he backed away from Naruto.

"I abandoned that place years ago, I'll never go back! How could you possibly believe that I would even consider something so foolish! If you try to force me Naruto…I'll kill you without any hesitation whatsoev-"

But before Sasuke could even finish his sentence Naruto's lips were on his. His soft warm lips clung to Sasuke's cold blue ones forcefully but lovingly. Sasuke's expression was that of complete shock… aside from that day in class so long ago, never once had Naruto ever kissed him …it was so strange but at the same time Sasuke…liked it…he loved it and slowly but steadily he wound his arms around Naruto's body and pulled their gentle kiss much deeper. They remained there a moment in the snow but the moment shattered as Sasuke went limp in Naruto's arms. Sorrowfully, Naruto removed the injection needle from Sasuke's side. As they had kissed Naruto injected the powerful chemical that Tsunade gave him into Sasuke's body, a sedate. But he'd only be unconscious for so long. Naruto threw the pale body over his shoulders and quickly took off into the dark.

When I wrote this chapter I wondered if the whole 'drugging Sasuke' thing would really work out well, I guess it did; it was really the only thing I could think of that was at least semi-rational.

Read onto Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter has been edited as of October, 27 2006_

Chapter 3: Confession

Sasuke sat up quickly. It took him a moment to adjust his senses to his surroundings and even longer to remember what happened. After a bit, he realized that he wasn't in the forest anymore, but in a small abandoned shack he saw a few times while traveling through the trees. Naruto's green coat was covering him and there was a small fire burning on the floor in the middle of the one room structure. Sasuke rubbed his throbbing head and laid back down on the cold floor. His eyes popped open. Suddenly he remembered! Naruto cruelly tricked him with a false kiss to distract him and injected some sort of chemical into his body, the effects of which still hadn't worn off completely. Sasuke rolled his hand into a shaking fist.

"_How DARE he! How dare he take advantage of me like that!"_

He was about to get up when Naruto entered carrying an armful of wood,

"Don't bother trying to get up," he said, "The sedate specifically affects the victim's legs so they can't move." He bent down and added some wood to the fire, "It won't ware off for another 10 hours at least."

Sasuke didn't bother to try to move his legs, he knew the effects of the chemical.

"What the hell is this? You've kidnapped me now; is that it? Trying to force me back to that stupid worthless spit of land? Even if you somehow manage to get me there, no matter how much sedate you use, I'll recover and then I'll slaughter everyone in that village just as my brother did to mine! Then maybe you'll realize that I don't and never will belong there ever again!"

Naruto sat down on the other end of the fire across from Sasuke. He put his hand to his face,

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH YOU DUMBSHIT!"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke as the flames danced around his face.

"Sasuke…I didn't sedate you to force you back to that _'spit of land.' _I simply wanted you to hear me out."

"About what?"

"About…why you need to come home."

Sasuke rolled his cold eyes and laid back down staring at the ceiling. He dramatically threw his arms up in the air.

"Anytime now! I'm all ears!"

Naruto glared at his face and spoke.

"Sasuke…you've been wandering by yourself for 3 years. You've done nothing and contacted no one for so long. Why?"

Sasuke didn't answer right away.

"Why?" He said, "Because…Because that's the way I wanted to live the rest of my pathetic life…in solidarity."

Naruto brought his knees to his face and stared into the fire for a moment.

"You're lying…" he whispered.

Sasuke whipped his angry head around but was surprised to see Naruto smiling at him.

"I...I could always tell when you were lying. Ever since the day I met you, you always acted so high and mighty so you tended to answer questions immediately. But whenever you were asked a question you didn't know the answer to or didn't want to answer…you'd pause for a moment and then say something ridiculous. It was always your tell tale sign."

"Hmph…you're going to use some stupid childish behavior to determine my mind now?"

"Yes…because…Sasuke, you are still a child…we both are. In a sense our lives haven't even started yet. You're 19 and I'm only 18…our stories have just begun."

"Oh cut the poetic shit…my life's purpose was met 4 years ago when I killed _him_."

Naruto closed his eyes,

"So that has always been your dream has it?...Even before your family died your dream was always to avenge them? That doesn't make much sense to me. Sasuke, didn't you have a goal when you were a little kid; before the tragedy?

Sasuke's eyes widened,

"_I don't know…did I?"_

After Sasuke didn't talk for a bit Naruto began to ask again,

"Come on, you must have had a-"

Sasuke spoke,

"That dream…was to become a great ninja just like my brother."

There was a long silence after that.

"But…that goal didn't work out too well."

Naruto spoke,

"No…it didn't. But Sasuke…I not sure about 'being like Itachi' but you can still become a great ninja. That's why you have to come home."

"And the people there are just supposed to welcome me back with open arms?"

Naruto didn't know how to answer that…he covered his face in his hands. He managed to say,

"There are people there who care about you deeply."

"DON'T TELL ME LIES!"

Sasuke shouted,

"NO ONE THERE CARED ABOUT ME!

TO THE ADULTS, I WAS JUST THEIR PRIZED PERFECT PUPIL!

AND ALL MY _'FRIENDS'_?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! THEIR SO CALLED 'CONCERN' WAS NOTHING BUT BULLSHIT! NO ONE CARED ABOUT ME…NO…no one truly loved me when I was there…no one…not one son of a-"

"I DID!!!"

A shocked Sasuke looked up to see Naruto on his feet, fists clenched.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you!? You'd love to believe that no one cared about or loved you…WELL NEWFLASH YOU STUPID ASS! I DID!"

But he didn't stop there,

"When it first came to me...I thought it was brotherly love…that I loved you like you were my best friend…but…but it wasn't. When I got a bit older I realized that I wanted to be near you, to touch you…to give myself to you, to hold you tightly and lovingly. I loved you Sasuke…and I still love you to this day. And, I just can't stand to see you in so much pain anymore…I want you to stop being a moron and come home. To become the Sasuke I knew when I was a kid. I want you to accept my feelings and let me be with you."

Sasuke didn't know how to answer this.

"Y-You're lying! You're being ridiculous! H-How do you expect me to believe all that crap?!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment and then got up and sat next to him. Naruto ran his fingers gently through Sasuke's black hair and then took his face in his hands…

"…Like this…"

For the second time that day Naruto kissed him, but it wasn't like the first kiss, this one was slow, deep and wet. After a while, Naruto released his mouth from Sasuke's.

"Do believe me now?"

Sasuke put his hand to his mouth and stared at the floor.

"You can't be serious…you…you just can't." He put his head between his legs, "I've done too many terrible things…you can't love me like that…I've scarred too any people, I've taken too much happiness. There's no way in hell you could ever feel that way about me now…"

"Maybe not…but we're not in hell are we?…"

Sasuke shook his head,

"Yes we are…all of us are writhing in the flames of our own pain and filth…and…and I was the one who started those flames."

Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hand.

"But…I love you all the same. I know I do."

He tightened his gripped on Naruto's hand.

"How can you know that?"

"Love doesn't need an explanation…but it doesn't matter if **_I_** love you; the only thing that matters is how you feel."

And then, for the first time in years…Sasuke sincerely smiled.

"You speak such ridiculous things sometimes…you always have…and always will." Naruto stared at him a bit perplexed by his odd response, but Sasuke wasn't finished speaking.

"You know…since the very first day I ran away from Konoha…I cried at night. Even as the monster I was…every single night, no matter where I was, or what I was doing, or who I was with…I cried. Never once did I cry in a hysterical or passionate fashion…I…I never even understood why I was crying at all…but every night, the tears always came. They'd immediately begin pouring from my eyes…slowly, gently…and sadly. I would sometimes antagonize over the unknown reason for their existence…but I never figured it out…until now…" he looked at Naruto as the blond stared back at him, eyes blazing from the fire.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's face, "What do you notice tonight Naruto?"

Naruto blinked as he was pulled back to reality,

"Um…I…I don't know…"

Sasuke's rare warm smile returned as he brought his face a mere centimeter away from Naruto's,

"There are no tears tonight…" he whispered as he brought his lips to the blond's.

They sat there for a long time, just melting into that one kiss. It was their first kiss in a sense…because both of them consciously accepted it with open arms and open hearts. They pulled back slowly and then suddenly the Uchiha embraced Naruto,

"Thank you so much…"

Naruto was surprised.

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me…no matter how much shit I got myself into. Tonight…I now realize it. The reason I cried every night. It was because that no matter what…deep inside my black heart…I missed home…I missed you…I yearned for you. So thank you…because you did more then just bring me home Naruto…so much more."

Naruto held him back,

"My pleasure…"

They sat there for a moment.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"I know I'm late but…would you ever become one with me…if I asked?"

Naruto pulled back from their embrace and looked at Sasuke's limp legs,

"…If you can-"

Sasuke smirked.

"Yes, I think so."

He caught hold of Naruto's wrists, quickly moved his own legs and pinned him to the ground with full force. He shoved his mouth onto Naruto's and quickly began removing his clothing. Naruto sat up and tore Sasuke's shirt off. In between their passionate kissing Naruto finally managed to gasp out a few words.

He inhaled and exhaled frantically, as Sasuke kissed his bare chest.

"You're…moving?!"

Sasuke paused a moment and laid his head atop Naruto's stomach and stared at him.

"Dobe. Did you really think I could be kept paralyzed for very long? The sedate wore off awhile ago. When you came in with the fire wood I could've escaped…but…"

"…you waited to hear me out." Naruto finished for him.

He nodded and Naruto stroked his face gently. Sasuke then bent forward and began nipping affectionately at Naruto's ear,

"How can you forgive me just like this?" he asked in a hushed whisper. His hot breath swam its way through Naruto's ear.

Naruto embraced his body and kissed his neck,

"Because I've always believed that ever since you ran away…you've been asking for forgiveness…and I felt its bout time you got it."

They smiled at each other once again but after that no more words were exchanged.

It was mid-winter and there wasn't any heat in that small shack, but it was alright. The two of them didn't need artificial heat…

_UPDATE 10-27-06: I've been meaning to re-edit this chapter for about 3 months now…and now I have! This one turned out a whole hell lot better! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Read onto Chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Memory

Sasuke awoke the next morning under a thin blanket next to Naruto whom was still fast asleep. Sasuke smirked at his partner and slowly laid his head slightly above and parallel to the blonde's and inhaled his sweet scent. Then, he pushed the blanket off and stood up only to receive aches from every part of his pale body.

"Some night…" He mused.

He shrugged off the pain and went to gather his clothing that was scattered about the room. After he was dressed Sasuke opened the ramshackle door to find a blanket of snow covering the forest from head to toe. He looked around and then bent down and picked up a handful of snow. A memory of long ago flooded back to his mind.

_Sakura was standing upon a snowy hill screaming her head off. "Naruto! Put the snow down! Kakashi-sama said that we're not to fool around here!_

_But the 12 year old blonde boy wasn't listening as he continued to hurl snowballs at a dark haired boy who was having a bit trouble dodging them._

"_Come on Sasuke! DANCE FOR ME MY PUPPET!" Naruto yelled as the snowballs continued to fall._

"_CUT IT OUT DOBE!" screamed Sasuke. "DON'T YOU EVER GET TIRED!"_

"_You're talking to a kid whose diet consists of only ramen and soda!" Naruto yelled back._

"_Hm…well maybe your bad eating habits are the reason your brain is the size of a peanut!"_

_Naruto stopped, "What did you say?"_

_But unfortunately for him Sasuke was already behind him at that point and 2 seconds later Naruto was pushed face-first into the snow._

_Sasuke folded his arms in triumph with a smug expression, "I said that maybe the reason your brain is so small if because you eat nothing but junk…"_

_Naruto was staggering up but Sasuke was surprised when he saw him laughing._

"_Nice one Sasuke!" He yelled, smiling.._

_Sasuke just stared at him with a bewildered expression._

_Almost immediately Sakura ran down the hill towards them and helped pull Naruto to his feet, "Honestly you guys…do you ever stop to think about the consequences of your actions!"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes, "Honestly Sakura do you ever stop every once awhile to actually have fun?"_

_Sasuke laughed at this, Naruto joined in as Sakura smiled and gave Naruto a friendly punch on the arm._

_Sasuke ran his hand through his wet hair, "Come on guys, Kakashi-sama probably thinks we've been eaten…we should go."_

_The other 2 nodded. _

_As they were walking up the snowy bank Naruto randomly took off running full speed towards their inn, leaving Sakura and Sasuke walking alone. _

_Sakura sighed, "That Naruto really is a handful isn't he?"_

_Sasuke looked up at the sky, "Well…that may be, but life sure is more interesting and fun with him around don't you think?" _

_Sakura smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."_

"Are you alright?"

Pulled back to the present day Sasuke dropped the melted snow from his palm as he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine…"

"What were you doing?"

Sasuke continued to gaze at the outside world as he touched the hand on his shoulder,

"Remembering the laughter."

In all honesty, this chapter was completely random, because I wanted to write the last chapter about Sasuke being back in the Leaf village right after Chapter 3, but I didn't want to just go from the love scene to the conclusion, so I whipped a little cute memory chapter, I think it turned out really well.

Read onto Chapter 5! The conclusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Home

_6 months later:_

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke turned, smiled slightly and rolled his eyes as he saw an 18 year old Sakura running towards him. She had aged beautifully as well; her hair was still cut short and she was wearing a pair of black mid-length jeans and a light blue mid-drift top. Finally, she stopped in front of him.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun…" she said breathlessly.

"Morning Sakura." He answered in his lazy fashion as he started walking again.

Sakura walked next to him.

"Um…Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking…what on earth are you doing out here by yourself? Where's your escort."

"Oh." his tone lightened a bit.

"My house arrest is done now. I'm free to wander around the village by myself."

Sakura smiled.

"That's great! So your punishment is over now?"

"Not exactly…I'm still kept under constant surveillance unless I have a certified escort with me and I'm not allowed to leave the village for a long time still."

"Oh…" she responded. "I can't believe that you haven't left this place for over 6 months now…it must be hard."

Sasuke frowned.

"I deserve ever bit of it…"

Sakura made no response.

Sasuke looked at her.

"By the way…" he started, "I never apologized for the cruel things I said to you back when I left…so…"

Sakura blushed.

"Oh no no! Its fine! That was years ago, no harm done!"

"But still…I'm sorry…"

Sakura stared in awe at Sasuke's gentle face.

"It's ok." She said looking away.

"Thanks." He responded.

They continued walking for a little while in silence.

Then she spoke quietly.

"You've changed…"

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes were wide, but she continued looking straight forward smiling.

"Everything about you is so much brighter. When I sometimes see you and Naruto walking around together…I see you smile…and even laugh. You're more active and more social now. Even more than when we were children."

Sasuke turned to stare at the road too.

"Yeah…I…I've been running into a lot of people lately. Everyone here has been so understanding…and welcoming…"

"It's as if you never left. Sasuke, there are a lot of people here who care about you deeply."

"Yeah…there really are."

Suddenly something landed on Sasuke's back and he was pushed face forward into the ground.

"HOOOOOOONEY I'M HOOOOOOOME!" Naruto yelled.

"And if you don't get off my back in the next 3 seconds I'll tare your ears off." Sasuke growled.

"Point taken…" Naruto said as he climbed off Sasuke's back and helped him off the ground.

"Um…good morning Naruto-kun." Sakura said awkwardly.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" He gave her a hug, "Long time no see."

"You're back early from the mission…how did it go?" she asked.

"OMG YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE IT IF I TOLD YOU!"

Naruto then went into a deep exciting description about the battle he was in but it didn't last long before Sasuke noticed blood coming from his arm.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled pointing to Naruto's arm.

Naruto looked down.

"Oh…one of my wounds must've broken open when I tackled you." He said vaguely.

"Don't act so nonchalant about it, there's blood everywhere you dobe! Haven't you been to the hospital yet?"

"No, we just got back…I was gonna go to the hospital……but I wanted to surprise you all with my early and victorious return!"

Sakura was staring at Naruto like a deer in headlights and Sasuke looked like he might start throwing things at him any moment.

"Uh…was that a bad thing?"

Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and started walking.

"You moron! I just don't understand how dumb you are sometimes…_'surprising us first'_; we're going to the hospital right now!

Sakura laughed.

"Look at you two; you're like an old married couple."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her and then at each other as they're cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"W-We have to go now, I'll see you later Sakura." Sasuke managed to choke out.

"Yeah, I'll see you around! Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved as Sakura smiled and waved back.

The two of them walked through the village towards the hospital for awhile in complete silence. Finally, Sasuke stopped walking.

"Are they gone?" he asked.

Naruto, who was one of Sasuke's certified escorts turned around and nodded towards the buildings. That was the signal used by the escorts to relieve Sasuke's surveillance team. After a few moments he turned back to Sasuke who was standing in front of Naruto with his back to him.

"Yes, they're gone now."

Sasuke, still holding firmly onto Naruto's arm immediately began walking again. He continued to pull Naruto on until he turned a sharp corner into a small empty ally. Sasuke threw Naruto against one of the building walls and immediately began kissing him as Naruto pulled Sasuke as close to him as possible. Two weeks without each other had made them anxious and passionate. After awhile Sasuke finally pulled back.

"Your home early." He grinned.

"Yeah…we finished up two days ahead of schedule so we all decided to come back."

Sasuke smiled and kissed his lips again. They stared at each other for the longest time. Then, Sasuke looked down at the ground and up at Naruto again.

"You know…we really should-"

"Go to the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…"

They both laughed and started out of the ally. And as the two of them entered busy village streets heading towards the hospital, Naruto lovingly took hold of Sasuke's hand. Why not? After all…it was just as Naruto said…they're story had just begun.

THE END

And there you have it! I hope that you liked it! Will there be a sequel? It's up to you guys, so please comment.


End file.
